History Has Its Eyes on You
by StarRoseColors
Summary: History rests eyes on all Miraculous users. A bitter Butterfly tells a Ladybug and Black Cat this.


**A/N: I really wanted to meet a former Miraculous wielder who's angry at Fu.**

 **Also, this is how Nooroo got lost.**

* * *

It was the Germany of the 1980s, in a small village near the Black Forest. Their names was _Schwarze Katze_ and _Marienkafer_. Their enemy was the witch Holle, who kidnapped children to eat them. A blonde black cat and redhead ladybug stopped her. If they failed, they would go into the woods to find their remains.

The cat was named Joseph Weber and the ladybug was named Anne Muller.

The day Holle was defeated, _Marienkafer_ died _ **.**_

 _Katze_ took the earrings and claim the godly power for himself, devoted to bringing Anne back. He became _WeiBe Katze_. The Guardian, a Chinese man named Fu, invoked one of the old failsafes...

* * *

Eva Weber sat on a cliff overlooking the village. She stared at the small brooch in her hand, ignoring the small kwami floating next to her. "Mistress?" Nooroo finally asked. "Are you alright?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That, if I take this, I'll have to kill Joe."

Nooroo nodded. "I'm sorry. None of the Butterflies called for this reason liked it. But...it is their duty."

An explosion caught their attention. They watched in shock as the village's clock tower burst into flames, it slowly crumbling. Eva stood up, glaring at the brooch in her hand before clipping it to her jacket.

"C'mon Nooroo!"

* * *

Katze sat in the flames, panting. His suit was white, with swirls of red and black. The earrings rested in his unpierced ear lobes, dripping blood onto his shoulders. He growled, standing up.

Time.

He had so little time.

It had been two weeks since Anne's death, and he hadn't brought her back yet.

But he would.

He stood up, ready to cause more anarchy-

"Joseph Weber."

His little sister stood there. Eva watched him.

"That's not my name."

"Funny. You appeared when my brother disappeared." Her features softened, revealing her grief. "Come home. Mama and I...we miss you."

He gave a bitter laugh. "I can't. Not while Anne is gone." He turned to leave...

"You're a disgrace to her memory."

Katze moved in a blur. Cataclysm bubbled at his hand, an inch away from the fourteen year old's face. "Don't you say that." he snarled. "Don't you dare say that. Everything I have done is for _her_."

"Then you really didn't know Anne, did you?"

Brother and sister stared at each other.

"I-I'm sorry, Joe. Nooroo, wings rise!"

He barely had time to move as white butterflies landed on her form, light purple lighting up the flames that surrounded them. When the butterflies moved away, somebody else stood there.

She was dressed the same as he and Marien did: a shirt and pants, as well as boots and a trenchcoat. Hers were in shades of purple though, not like his love's red with black spots. A mask sat on her face, turning her brown eyes a shade of purple.

He growled, dodging the cane.

The two fought for hours, surrounded by the flames. Then Eva was knocked down. Her eyes widened, watching Katze spring...

She threw her sword up.

He froze, the sword through his heart. She watched him with teary eyes as he managed out one word: "Anne." Eve slipped him off her swordcane, watching him die. She sobbed, gripping onto his white suit. She didn't pay any attention as her timer beeped, and Nooroo flew out of her brooch.

"Poor Joseph."

She stood up at his voice, whirling around. Fu didn't pause at her anger, pulling the ring and earrings out. WeiBe Katze disappearing, leaving sixteen year old Joseph Weber. Plagg and Tikki appeared, the red kwami holding the black. "Poor Joseph." she whispered. "Poor, poor Joseph."

"POOR JOSEPH?!" They turned at Eve's anger, tears streaming down her cheeks. "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

"Mistress Eve..." Nooroo said.

"NO! I'M DONE!" She yanked off the brooch, the kwami disappearing. "I am _done_ with this bullshit." She turned and walked away, the three kwamis and man watching her.

"Master, shouldn't we stop her?" Wayzz asked.

"No. Nooroo will reappear. How do you feel about Paris?"

* * *

Eve went to the next town the next day and sold the Butterfly miraculous, passing it off as a simple brooch. She got enough money to move her and her mother out of the village to Berlin, making sure to have Joseph and Anne buried side by side.

She grew up.

One day, when she was twenty, a man stopped her in the streets. They sat in a cafe, him explaining that he was a former Miraculous user.

"Somebody needs to guard the Library of Memories." he said, dropping a key in front of Eve. "Where the memories of the former Miraculous users gather."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm done with the Miraculouses. I've been done for years now."

"Since your brother and friend died."

She paused.

"That is why you were chosen. You know the pain of being without guidance." He pushed the key forward, standing up. "Think about it."

Eve watched him leave, picking up the key. She stared at it before picking up the small piece of paper he left.

TIBET

* * *

The library was a small stone building in Lukla, the starting point for Everest. But when she explored more, she found that it is only the starting point. Eve found floor of floors of small jars, each filled with the memories of every Miraculous user.

She found two jars. One marked _Joseph Weber_ , the other marked _Anne Muller._ She was tempted to open them, but resisted.

Eve had a small cottage built near the library.

* * *

She spent fourteen years there. She was thirty four when she receives a phone call.

It is from Fu.

"A group." he said. "I am sending them to the library."

She can't help but be bitter towards him. "Why?"

"They need guidance."

He hung up.

Eve watched from her porch as the group climbed up to her. She watched as a blonde boy and bluenette girl walks up. "Eve Weber?" the boy asks. She nods. "Ich Adrien-"

"I can speak French."

"Oh. Um. This is embarrassing."

The girl giggled, and she can see Tikki peek out from her coat. When she calmed, the girl smiled at her. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This is my boyfriend Adrien Agreste. We need to see the Library of Memories. We were told you can help us."

"I was your age."

"What?"

Eve walked down until she was looming over them. "When my brother tried the godly power." She looked up, meeting the eye of the only adult. Nooroo peeked out from his pocket. "I found out that you have no control, when history has eyes on you."

"Control what?" a blonde girl asked.

"Who lives." _Fu._

"Who dies." _Joseph and Anne._

"And who tells your story." _Nooroo._

Her eyes focused back on the two in front of her. "Are you ready?"

They nod.

* * *

 **A/N: I want an episode that has them talking to the former Miraculous users.**


End file.
